


Nobody's Going To Take Anything Away From Me Ever Again

by Rebaforever15



Category: She's Out/Widows
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my reality. Dolly Rawlins never died at the end of She's Out and Mike never re-located to Spain. I don't know why but I so badly wanted them together. Hope you enjoy. Please Review xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Going To Take Anything Away From Me Ever Again

Nobody's Going To Take Anything Away From Me Ever Again  
She's Out  
Dolly/Mike

Dolly had been in hospital for over 4 weeks since the shooting. She was still mortified that Ester could ever believe for a second that she was even capable of making deals with the police. Mike had arranged for Julie, Gloria and Connie to be released from jail but Ester was a no go. The only decent thing Ester managed to do was keep her mouth shut about the money in the knowledge that she'd get her share on her release.

 

Dolly was allowed to finally go home today. 2 out of the 4 bullets that Ester fired had hit Dolly. One in her abdomen and the other in her left shoulder. The Doctor has informed her that she had been extremely lucky. She was packing her overnight bag when Mike appeared in the doorway. He stood silently watching her with her being totally unaware of his presence. He stood thinking about the scene that had taken place mere weeks before. Ester Freeman being escorted out of The Manor House in handcuffs followed by the other 3 women. Then walking into Dolly's office and seeing her lying there in a pool of blood. He couldn't describe the feelings he felt when he saw her lying there. The woman he had wanted so desperately put back inside. The woman he'd blamed for his Sister Shirley's death. He found that he didn't hate her anymore despite the fact that she'd blackmailed him into helping with the mail train robbery. When he saw her lying there something inside him made his panic button go off. Despite the fact that his superior officer was standing there he'd rushed over to her side to help her.

 

"Mike. What the hell are you doing. Leave her. The ambulance is on it's way". DCI Craig stated.  
"We can still try to help her for christ sake. Will someone go grab me some towels. NOW".  
A few moments later a young PC came in with towels for him which Mike grabbed from him and applied pressure to Dolly's main bullet wound in her abdomen. She made a small groan as he applied the pressure and slowly opened her eyes to stare at the man helping her.  
"She shot me". Dolly said weakly.  
"I know. Try not to talk Mrs Rawlins".  
"DCI Craig. The Chief Super's on the phone. He'd like a word Sir". A young PC stated.  
"Mike. You okay here on your own until the ambulance arrives". Craig asked.  
"Yeah. No worries".  
Detective Craig exited the room with the PC leaving Mike alone with Dolly.

 

"Mike. The money".  
"Don't worry. Nobody can get to it".  
"How bad is it Mike. The wound".  
"Try not to think about it".  
"Your finally getting your wish. You might actually get rid of me yet".  
"HEY. Don't say that. I don't think like that anymore".  
"I'm sorry Mike. I never should have blackmailed you into all this".  
"Actually. I rather enjoyed myself. Despite the fact we broke the law". He smiled.  
"I don't want to die Mike".  
"Your not going anywhere. I won't let that happen". He said. Taking hold of her hand.  
Seconds later the ambulance arrived and they took her to the hospital. Mike had insisted on going with her. She made Mike promise that he would do everything possible to get Julia, Gloria and Connie released which he agreed too. Dolly slipped into unconciousness shortly on arrival and remained so for hours to come. The whole time in hospital Mike never left her side accept to shower and change. He couldn't explain the feelings he was beginning to have for this woman.

 

As Dolly was packing up her clothes she could feel someone's eyes on her. She slowly turned around and saw Mike standing in the doorway.  
"Mike. I didn't expect to see you here".  
"I thought you might like a lift back to The Manor". He smiled.  
"Thanks". She winced.  
Mike saw that she was in pain and rushed over to her side.  
"Are you alright". He asked. Putting his arm around her.  
"It's fine. Still a bit sore that's all".  
"Do you want me to get the nurse".  
"No really. It's fine. I just want to get out of here".  
"I'm glad your okay".  
"I'll bet". she smirked.  
"Dolly. I mean it".  
"You've never called me by my first name before. It's always been Mrs Rawlins". She said. Suprised.  
"Things change. When Ester Freeman shot you. I thought we'd lost you".  
"You hate me love. Remember".  
"No. Not anymore".

 

Mike gave her a small smile and when she smiled back at him he took it as his oppertunity. He leaned into her and gently kissed her. Dolly was a little taken by suprise but she didn't pull away. Instead she found herself kissing him back. Kissing the man who had held her responsible for his Sister's death.  
"Mike. Wait love".  
"What".  
"Do you hate me that much that you'd mess with my mind like this".  
"What are you on about. I don't blame you for Shirley's death. Not anymore. I know I did once but since getting to know you better with this train robbery. Look Shirley made the decision to do the diamond raid. I blamed you because I couldn't blame her. I like you. Alot".  
"I'm 56 Mike".  
"I'm 35. What's your point".  
"Mike".  
"Dolly you were nearly shot to death. Life's too short. Spend some time with me. Get to know me now that I'm no longer a cop".  
"I'm scared Mike".  
"I won't hurt you".  
"How can I be sure of that".  
"Dolly. Please. You have to trust me. Look at me".  
She looked up into his soft blue eyes and saw genuine feeling there.  
"Dolly I won't hurt you. My word".  
"Alright Mike. I'll trust you".

 

Mike hepled Dolly to the car and they drove to the Manor House. When they pulled up and made their way to the door it suddenly opened for them and they were greeted by Julie, Gloria and Connie. They had the biggest smiles on their faces when they saw Dolly but the smiles disappeared when they saw Mike. Julie approached Dolly.  
"Let me take your bag Dolly. We can take it from here thank you". Her eyes glaring coldly at Mike.  
"Yeah. Ofcourse". He replied.  
Dolly looked at him as if begging him to stay with her.  
"Mike".  
"It's fine really. Look. I'll be back later and we can talk then". He smiled. Kissing her again.  
The look on the women's faces didn't go unnoticed by Dolly or Mike.  
"Close your mouth Gloria. It's not becoming of you". Dolly said. Walking inside.

 

The women walked into the kitchen and waited for Dolly to explain but nothing was said.  
"Okay. I'm just gonna say it since no-one else is. What the hell was that". Gloria yelped.  
"Not now Gloria. I'm not in the mood. I'm tired. I need to rest". Dolly replied. Weakly.  
"You kissed a bloody cop Doll".  
"I've told you once before Gloria NEVER to call me that".  
"We have to agree with her on this one Dolly. He's a cop for christ sake". Julia stated.  
"NO. He's not. Not anymore. After the Mail Train Robbery he quit".  
"So what now. We trust him. Just like that".  
"Julia. He can never drop us in it because if he does then he implicates himself".  
"What about the kiss Dolly. What was that about". Connie asked.  
"He says he has feelings for me".  
"Oh come on Dolly. He tried to put you back inside". Gloria yelled.  
"That was then".  
"Why should we trust him Dolly". Julia asked.  
"He's the one who got you lot out of jail after Ester shot me. He did that for me. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance. Please".  
"Dolly I just have one thing to ask you".  
"What is it Julia".  
"Do you have feelings for him. Ignoring the fact that he's younger than you. Your past history. Right here and now. Do you like him".  
"I do. I like him alot".  
"I like you too". Mike replied.

 

Dolly turned around to see Mike standing behind her once again. She gave him a small smile as he appraoched her and put his arm around her.  
"Ladies. I know you don't trust me but I really hope that changes over time. One thing I need you to believe is that I won't do anything to hurt Dolly. You have my word on that".  
"I think he's genuine girls". Connie stated.  
"So you'll give him a chance". Dolly asked.  
"For you Dolly. Yes". Julie replied.  
"We'll all be okay Girls". Dolly smiled.

 

Dolly leaned in and kissed Mike. She was truly happy again and £40million between them all was going to make things even better. It had all been worth it. The planning. All that hard work to create the biggest train robbery in history and make it a success. Harry would have been so proud of her. This was it for Dolly now. Nobody was ever going to take anything away from her ever again.

Fin.....


End file.
